Permohonanku, berbahaya
by Uzumaki Shuichi
Summary: Izaya kedatangan tamu yang mungkin dapat mengabulkan keinginan terbesarnya, menaklukan Shizuo.


**Disclaimer**: Durarara hanya milik Ryohgo Narita, saya tidak ambil keuntungan dalam bentuk materil dari tulisan ini, yang ada hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi :D

.

**Pairing** : Shizuo x Izaya

.

**Warning** : My first Durarara fanfiction, ada LEMON, sedikit OOC, dan YAOI

Bila anda alergi dengan hal-hal yang sudah saya cantumkan, silahkan klik tombol 'back' sekarang.

_Apple_ pikiran atau text di handphone

"Apple " talk

"_Apple_" talk in flashback

Apple normal

Cahaya matahari masuk dari jendela besar yang mengelilingi dinding putih, menjulang sampai tingkat atas. Sinarnya membuat pekerjaan yang dilakukan menjadi lebih efisien, karena selain terang cahaya matahari juga membawa semangat yang berbeda untuk ruangan. Kantor Izaya menyatu dengan tempat tinggalnya. Berada di daerah Shinjuku dengan top spot di penthouse ternama, orang-orang tentu heran apa pekerjaan yang dilakukan pemuda berumur 21 tahun itu (ngakunya gitu).

Izaya telah menunggu sekian lama tapi tidak pernah ia merasa segelisah ini, hari ini Izaya akan menemui tamu yang datang dari luar negeri. Menurut informasi yang didapat dari kolega yang ada di mancanegara, dan tentu saja yang ia pernah wawancarai langsung dari sesama warga Jepang yang dahulu pernah tinggal di negeri itu, ada suatu profesi yang sangat unik.

Sudut mata Izaya menangkap sosok wanita yang tengah sibuk merapikan file,_ahh Namie seketaris yang rajin tapi untuk hal ini ia tidak boleh terlibat._

Ting tong, suara bel memecah keheningan ruangan. Izaya yang terkejut berhasil menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan seringai sombong.

"Namie bukakan pintu, dan langsung sajalah pergi ke luar, aku ingin makan siang ootoro, belikan di Russian sushi", Namie memandang bosnya dengan tatapan menantang.

Wanita yang dipanggil Namie memandang bosan dari file yang tengah ditumpuknya. "Ini kerjaan ekstra, aku mau lebih…" katanya datar.

"Yap, ini 10.000 yen, sisanya buat kamu" jawab Izaya balik dengan entengnya.

Namie dengan cepat mengambil uang dari tangan Izaya dan bergegas membuka pintu. Ia sedikit kaget melihat tamu Izaya kali ini, _orang asia tenggara, _pikirnya. Tamu itu berpostur kurus kecil, sekitar 30 tahun, baju hitam, jenggot dan rambut panjang tidak tertata dengan kulit sawo matang.

"Good afternoon" Laki-laki itu melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung duduk disofa. Namie melihat jari-jarinya dipenuhi cincin dengan batu besar.

Izaya yang melihat seketarisnya memandang penuh selidik mengambil inisiatif. "Sudah Namie-chan cepat pergi, aku mau Ootoroooooo" ucapnya manja.

Suara pintu yang tertutup mengisyaratkan Izaya untuk duduk di sofa, sambil mempersilahkan tamunya duduk.

"So you really can do what they have rumored?" Izaya berkata pelan.

Pria misterius tersebut menyeringai pelan "of course, just give me the photos and birthdate, also much better if in details…"

Izaya menaruh amplop cokelat berukuran A4 di hadapan pria tersebut, yang langsung dibuka pelan dan diperhatikan isinya dengan seksama.

"Photo, birthdate, the request and…oh very good Mr. Izaya you provide hair sample too." Jawabnya senang.

Izaya tersenyum menantang "Can you really do that? Just one day he will be affected?"

Sambil memasukkan kembali ke amplop cokelatnya pria tersebut lalu mengeluarkan kartu namanya. "There are things you could not understand, and I'll prove it to you. Of course, If you found my service satisfactory to your needs just call me again, I am after all an international star in this field." Sambil tersenyum ia melenggang pergi keluar.

Izaya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dilihatnya kartu nama tersebut dengan pandangan maniak, tersemat diantara jari-jari putih ramping.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk menaklukanmu Shizu-chan…"

**12 jam kemudian**… Masih di hari yang sama, namun hari sudah malam, terang yang dipancarkan dari matahari siang berganti menjadi lampu-lampu berwarna putih hangat. Izaya berniat tidur cepat karena ketegangannya menemui klien dalam 2 hari terakhir. Mendadak ia dikejutkan suara pintu di tending, ya pintu apartemennya.

"Izayaaaa –kuuun." Pria jangkung berambut pirang yang memakai baju bartender langsung masuk dengan langkah mantap.

"Shizu-chan, ngapain malam-malam gini…" Izaya mencoba menjawab dengan santai, namun perkataannya putus segera setelah bibirnya dilumat oleh Shizuo.

WARNING

LEMON LEMON LEMON START

Izaya mundur pelan-pelan, kaget dengan serangan mendadak dari si protozoa nya, namun Shizuo tidak melepaskan Izaya begitu saja. Tubuhnya yang besar mendorong Izaya ke kaca dinding di belakang meja. Pemandangan malam kota Shinjuku terpampang langsung di bawah, Izaya yang ahli parkourpun ngeri membayangkan apa yang terjadi bila kaca itu pecah karena kekuatan si protozoa.

"Ooi!Shizu-ooooh." Napasnya tertahan karena Shizuo menciumi telinga Izaya, turun pelan-pelan ke rahang dan lehernya.

"Shizu…" Shizuo menggigit pelan batas bahu dengan leher Izaya.

"Diam kau kutu. Aku tidak tau" cium

" mengapa seharian" gigit

"Aku memikirkan hal yang akan kulakukan padamu seperti ini" jilat.

"Terus-menerus."

Kaki Izaya tidak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar pelan, badannya terjatuh sebelum akhirnya ditahan Shizuo. Mata Izaya setengah tertutup dengan pandangan nanar. Shizuo memberikan pandangan penuh kebanggaan.

"Hanya aku yang boleh melihatmu seperti ini, Izaya." Katanya berbahaya, Izaya yang sudah lemas dan mengerti bila ia menentang perkataan Shizuo kali ini ia tidak akan selamat hanya mengiyakan.

Shizuo menggendong Izaya ke kamar tidur, dengan lembut tubuh Izaya dibaringkan diatas matras beralas sutera merah. Baju Izaya dibuka perlahan-lahan, setiap area tubuhnya dikecup mesra oleh fortissimo Ikebukuro. _Monster miliku_, Izaya berpikir pelan karena otaknya sudah menjadi agar-agar.

Sekejap, baju mereka berdua sudah tanggal di lantai. Mata Izaya memandang ngeri melihat benda yang tergantung di antara kedua kaki Shizuo.

_Ternyata bukan hanya tubuh yang tinggi namun benda itupun juga sama_. Izaya berpikir sambil mau menangis, _tidak akan muat_.

Shizuo yang merasakan kegalauan sang-uke langsung mencium lembut kening Izaya, "Aku akan melakukannya perlahan-lahan." Shizuo mengambil hand cream dari meja kecil di sisi ranjang, Ia menaruh dalam jumlah banyak ke perut Izaya.

"Tenang…" Sambil mengambil sedikit hand cream dari atas perut Izaya ia menorehkan ke 3 jarinya, dimasukkan jari tengah ke lubang Izaya.

"Ahh.." Izaya tidak dapat menahan desahannya saat jari tengah Shizuo melewati cincin anusnya. Setelah terbiasa Shizuo segera menambahkan jari ke dua dan ketiga, lalu….

"Ooh, Shizuo di situ!" Tanpa sadar Izaya menyebut nama lengkap Shizuo karena prostatnya dikerjai dengan jari-jari ahli Shizuo. Dengan semangat Shizuo memainkan jari-jarinya ke titik itu, membuat Izaya menggeliang nikmat dibawah permainan Shizuo. Melihat sudah saatnya, Shizuo mencabut jarinya dan menggantikan dengan kejantanannya, tentu saja sudah dilumuri dengan sisa hand cream.

"Ah sakit.." Izaya mengeluarkan air mata, Shizuo mencium air mata yang keluar dari mata uke nya.

"Hanya sebentar…" Shizuo berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

Pelan-pelan kejantanan Shizuo masuk utuh ke tubuh Izaya, Shizuo sendiri berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menghajar Izaya saat itu juga. Shizuo berusaha mengingat sudut yang membuat Izaya menahan nikmat, ia mencari posisi yang pas, lalu "AAh, iyah." Izaya setengah berteriak, dan Shizuo tahu bahwa ia telah menemukan sasarannya.

LEMON FINISH

Setelah "bermain" selama 2 jam dan fortissimo Ikebukuro tertidur pulas, Izaya berjalan tertatih-tatih ke luar kamar, sambil meringis sakit ia menuju ruang tamu. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memasang pintu ke tempat seharusnya (asal tutup). Setelah puas dengan posisi yang dia inginkan, Izaya langsung meng-add pin BB yang ada di kartu nama tamu yang datang siang tadi.

_Ping… 1x, ping 2 x, Ping, Ping, Ping, Ping, Ping, Ping, Ping, Ping (sampai 30x) _barulah direplay balik.

_**Ki Bodong**: Why you ping me so late?And who the fuck are you?_

_**Kanra**: Its me Izaya, you stupid my ass is hurt_

_**Ki Bodong**: Oh istn't it wonderful? The spell is working rite?_

_**Kanra**: Make Shizuo Heiwajima fall in love with me no to fuck me! T_T_

_**Ki Bodong**: Hey what do you expect when people fall in love? They want to fuck each other out._

_**Kanra**: But my ass is hurt T_T_

_**Ki Bodong**: NO offence but in term of size and personality, I think you are what my Japanese friend called Tsundere uke hahaha :D LOL_

_**Kanra**:…I will send the money…_

Izaya langsung mematikan Blackberr* nya. Diperhatikan kalimat di kartu nama itu

"…Ki Bodong, ahli santet, mengatasi masalah kerjaan, cinta gak sampai, hati galau, gak naik jabatan sampai pesunggihan. Domisili Indonesia..."

THE END

AUTHOR lagi maboook, baru pertama bikin lemon sampai pusing sendiri, please baik-baik sama Author, ini lagi sibuk jadi sempetnya bikin one shot saja. Butuh good review hehehe muaah salam buat semua pecinta Durarara.


End file.
